What's A Soulmate?
by I'm Crazy But Lovely 1996
Summary: Basically this is my version of Vampire Diaries. But focuses more on the internal struggle of Elena, Damon, and Stefan. Rated M for sexual content (you have been warned, if you don't like that kind of stuff you don't have to read the story or you can skip over those parts, I will give fair warning). Genres are romance and family. Sorry if my summary sucks, story is good i promise.


What's A Soulmate?

_By: I'm Crazy But Lovely 1996_

Chapter One

What's A Soulmate?

I was walking into the school's main office when I ran into someone coming out. He was cute! He was tall with light brown hair styled fashionably and he had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, they were green.

"I'm so sorry I should have watched were I was going" I could feel myself blushing as I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. So do you mind me asking your name" wow he has such an enchanting voice.

"Elena Gilbert, Yours?"

"Stefan Salvatore" he said as we start walking to our class, which are sadly not the same.

"Hey do you want to hang out later today?"

"Sure! Do you know where the Mystic Bar and Grill is" he knobbed "good meet me there at six-thirty".

I regrettable seen my classroom up ahead, but before we departed we exchanged phone numbers. Presently I'm thinking about our meeting and I can't believe the attraction I feel for him. I feel like the old me before the death of my parents changed me. How can someone make me feel this way in such a short time of knowing them? It's like I was destined to meet him, but I can't think of this right now I need to focus on school.

School has always been something I loved, it's weird but true. The best part is seeing my friends because of my parents' death induced depression I didn't feel like seeing them, so you could image my happiness when seeing them. Caroline and Bonnie are two of my best friends; you can't find anyone as loyal and caring as them. Bonnie was my very first friend; I met her when my parents dropped me of at her grandmother's house so she could babysit me. I was extremely nerves, we were extremely nervous but she came up to me and asked me if I wanted to play Barbies; we've been friends ever since. As kids Bonnie and I were girly girls so of course when we met tomboy Caroline we wanted nothing to do with her, but over time she grew on us. Caroline is now the total opposite, if it wasn't for Vicky Donovan, she would be the town slut; I still care about her though. When you get to know her you find out she is the world's sweetest person.

It's the last class of the day and I had absolutely no classes with Stefan, if I was a kid right now you'd find me stumping my feet in rage because of this. At least I will see him a six-thirty, that's when I will someway express my feelings.

**Time jump to after her date with Stefan **_(if anyone wants me to write down their date look at the author's note at the end to see what you can to do) _

OH MY GOD! My date with Stefan was astounding; I think I will fall for him quickly. It started out awkward but as time went on conversation became easier and easier. Stefan's sweet, charming, sensitive, loving, and just amazing. Sadly as the date continued I felt that something was missing, but when he told me his feelings for me the look in he's eyes made me forget my doubt and I returned the feelings.

Stefan is officially my boyfriend, but it kind of saddens me because I learned later on that Caroline also had feelings for him. But she told me not to worry, she knows he doesn't feel the same and won't waste her time.

**Time jump to a month later**

I love Stefan so much! He is the best boyfriend I ever had. It's been a month since are first date and I think I'm ready for us to take this relationship to the next level, if you know what I mean. I was out to lunch with Bonnie and Caroline when the subject came up, Caroline of course was then one to mention it. But she was right it was time; that's way I'm now on my way to his home.

When I arrived his car was in the driveway so I assumed he was there. The door was slightly open also but when I walked in and called for him no one answered. Hearing wings flapping on the front porch I turned around to investigate; I thought nothing was there until a raven full over my head. Quickly turning around I almost bumped into the most beautiful man I ever laid eyes on.

This stranger was about the same height as Stefan and had longish, black hair. But it was the stranger's eyes that were the most striking; they were the color of the Caribbean Sea and more beautiful then Stefan's green ones.

"You must be Elena I'm Damon, Stefan's brother" wow what a beautiful name for a beautiful man.

"Stefan never said he had a brother" I commented.

"Well you know Stefan, he never wants to brag" I laughed at this, Damon obviously had a little bit of an ego but I was still curious about him in a way that I shouldn't. "Now that I've meet you I can tell way my brother is so smitten with you, you are a very beautiful woman" wow I can't believe someone so gorgeous can think of me that way. "I never thought he would get over the last one" the last one?

"What last one?"

"Katherine his ex-girlfriend, it nearly destroyed him" I surged after he said this. Stefan and I haven't had the awkward Ex's talk yet. I can't believe I was planning to sleep with him before that conversation.

"Oh you guys haven't had the awkward Ex's talk yet, sorry" it's like he can read my thoughts. "I guess it will come up now, but for the record you are so much prettier" this man is so charming I had to smile.

"I was looking for Stefan but since he isn't here I will leave" I said

"There is no need for that" he said as I looked at him weird until he continued "hello Stefan". HOLY CRAP! How long has he been standing there?

"Oh hi Stefan, how long have you been here?"

"Not long, sorry Elena but this isn't a good time. Can you please leave" he was asking kindly but the emotions rolling off him suggested otherwise.

"It was nice to meet you Damon"

"It was nice to meet you too Elena" he said kissing my hand and that's when I saw it in his eyes. Mischief! This excited me for some unknown reason.

"See you later Stefan" I waited for a response but none was said. I left slightly slamming the door in anger.

What the hell was Stefan's problem? If it was because I was talking with Damon then he had no right to be.

**Time jump to later that day**

_Dear Diary,_

_I met Stefan's brother today. I still can't believe he never told me he had one, I wander what the reason was. Damon, what can I say that will do his looks just? The feelings I had for him been out of this world and I hate to say it but I have more of an attraction with him then Stefan. And now that I had the time to think about it the reason I felt excited when seeing mischief in he's eyes, is because mischief equals unpredictability and that is something Stefan is missing. I cannot act on these emotions though because I still love Stefan, I guess I will have to just be friends with Damon. Goodnight Diary._

_Love,_

_Elena_

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_Thank you for reading the first chapter of What's A Soulmate. Please review!_

_Do you want me to continue this story? _

_ If you want me to write Elena and Stefan's first date please either tell me as a review or as a private message._


End file.
